Todo gracias a un Muérdago
by Anael-D02
Summary: Takari.Noche buena , todos los elegidos se reunen en casa de Mimi para celebrar esta importante fecha,pero..¿que pasara si les juegan una pequeña pero necesaria broma a Tk y a Kari?.ONE-SHOT.


**Todo gracias un Muérdago **

Como llegue a estar en esta situación?... no tengo idea, pero es… sumamente…vergonzosa! Es tanta que podría morir! de verdad nose como diablos llegamos debajo de esto pero… no se si es bueno o malo… pero que demonios pienso es TERRIBLE! Estoy seguro que Tai tiene ganas de asesinarme, pero bueno, todo empezó desde que entre a la casa de Mimi esta navidad la celebramos todos juntos.

Mi hermano, mis papás y yo llegamos a la casa de Mimi y ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltaban los Yagami.

Bienvenidos chicos!-

Hola Mimi- saludo Matt-¿y Sora? –

En la sala esta con todos, ¿vamos?-

Si claro, pero oye, todavía no llega kari?-

No Tk, y no preguntes porque esta aquí Tai y Kari no, porque no lo se he he-

Sonreí. Nos encaminamos a la sala donde estaban todos nuestros primos y amigos y apenas dimos 5 pasos y ya se escuchaban a Davis y a Yolei peleando, gritándose cosas como: "_que deformidad humana va a tener el cabello morado" _o _"¿deformidad humana? Lo dice la persona que casi incendia su cuarto!"_ nunca van a cambiar.

Todos me saludaron, estaban algunos primos de Sora, los primos de Mimi, otros primos mios y de Matt y unos primos de Kari. Después de que salude a todo el mundo que eran como 40 personas contando a todos los adultos Davis renegaba que ya quería comer junto con Tai, Matt y Sora estaban un poco alejados platicando y todos los demás sentados jugando. Yo ya me estaba desesperando, ya quería ver a Kari. ¿saben?, aunque yo no haya dicho nada, no creo que sea un secreto que me gusta Kari, por lo menos: Sora, Mimi, Matt y…Tai ya lo deben de saber, empezando por que soy muy obvio y terminando en que Sora es novia de mi hermano y Mimi es novia de Tai, mis amigos lo saben, Ken, Davis y Cody que me repiten mil veces que cuando pienso decirle.

Volteo a la entrada y no hubiera creído lo que vi si no hubieran sido mis ojos los que los ven! Yolei y Ken abrazados eso es normal pero…¿ rojos? Y para su mala suerte comenzó el interrogatorio.

¿Desde cuando?-

Ya te dijimos que 1 semana Mimi-

Que guardadito se lo tenían!- grito Tai desde la cocina

Porque no nos habían dicho!-

Valla hasta que se movieron!-

Felicidades chicos!- la única que tiene compasión. Sora.

¿Felicidades quien?-

Voltee y la vi, era kari, se veía hermosa, tenia un vestido rosa e iba levemente maquillada, se veía hermosa.

Vaya hasta que llegas!-le dije

Es que tenia que terminar algo, pero.. ¿felicidades a quien?-

Aaa- comenzó Mimi- Es que Yolei y Ken...-

Yolei y Ken que?- pregunto ansiosa

SOMOS NOVIOS!- grito Yolei

Woow! Felicidades! – dijo Kari abrazando a Yolei – ¿desde cuando? –

Hace una semana – contesto Ken

_La cena esta lista!-_se escucho un grito eufórico de Davis, todos fuimos a cenar, la cena fue muy cómoda, sobretodo porque NUNCA faltan las payasadas de Davis en la mesa y sus pleitos con Yolei. Después todos nos levantamos y fuimos a lugares diferentes, los adultos se quedaron en la cocina y los demás nos fuimos a la sala. Kari y yo nos fuimos a sentar debajo de una puerta corrediza que hay para salir a la parte trasera de la casa de Mimi.

Oye,¿ porque no viniste con Tai y tus papás?-

A! es que tenía que terminar algo… un regalo-

¿Un regalo?-

Aja- desvié un poco mi mirada y estaban Yolei y Mimi con una cara… maliciosa. No le preste mucha atención y seguí platicando con Kari.

chicos hay que entregar los regalos!-grito Yolei

y todos lo comenzaron a hacer. Se escuchaban gritos de felicidad y emoción parejas abrazándose y todo eso, hubiera seguido mirándolos si Kari no me habla.

Tk .. toma es.. para ti –era un pequeño librito lo abrí y había fotografías de todos nosotros , seguí hojeando y se acabaron las fotos supuse que eran para que yo pusiera las mías.

Ah! Casi lo olvido, yo también te compre algo – le dije sacando una pequeña caja con un liston rojo – ábrelo es para ti- y lo hizo, era una pulsera con una media luna azul.

Oh , tk .. es hermosa, gracias- tome la pulsera y se la puse , después capte algo: Todo estaba en silencio. Los dos volteamos y todos nos miraban.

Oye Kari .. mira lo que esta arriba de ti- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa, otras mas sacarronas y otras mas picaras, no entendía asi que mire a Kari y estaba sonrojada yo también subi mi cabeza y ahí lo vi: un Muérdago. Ahora entendía las miradas de todos.

Y asi llegue a esta situación, todas la chicas esperan con ansias que hagamos algo y los hombres algunos ya hasta apostaron a que no la beso, mire a Kari

" _dios en que estoy metido"- _ kari sigue viendo el Muérdago sonrojada, subi de nuevo mi cabeza ._ " en que demonios nos hemos metido, seguro Tai me mata… pero.. quiero hacerl,_ ,_kari se esta moviendo , conozco eso, solo lo hace cuando esta incomoda, seguro si no hago algo se va …"_

Miro de reojo y todos siguen atentos y Davis me mira con una cara de "_no te atreves" _escucho como Kari da un paso, no se podía ir , no la iba a dejar, la agarre de los hombros y la bese al principio un beso algo torpe ,pues era el primero, pero después uno muy tierno nos separamos y nos abrazamos. todo seguía en silencio. La separe un poco de mi.

¿Kari… quieres ser mi novia?-

SII! – me abrazo otra vez y nos besamos otra vez, esta vez se escucharon gritos ,chiflidos de todos.

Al fin enanos! – escucho el grito de Matt y...¿Tai?

Maldición! Matt y Tai ganan la apuesta!- grito Davis

Voltee sorprendido -¿Qué?... ¿Cómo supieron que..-

Que lo hacías,? Fácil ellos decían que son muy timidos y que no se atrevían pero… somos sus hermanos y, por Dios los conocemos mejor- dijo Matt . Mire a Tai y solo me dijo:

Tranquilo no te asesinare… solo te digo que mas te vale que la cuides- dijo el , yo solo asentí y fui con Kari la abrase otra vez y vi como las chicas se emocionaban y todos le daban dinero a nuestros hermanos incluso… mi papá, que no se ni a que hora llego ahí . Después vi como lo contaban y le daban un aparte a Cody… luego me encargaría de el, ahora entendí como sabían lo que haría , alguien que me conozca mejor que mi hermano … Cody. Pero lo que quería ahora era pasar tiempo con mi novia Kari.

¿Quién diría que todo pasaría por un Muérdago?... yo no .. pero asi es la vida!

**FIN**

bueno este es mi tercer fic y mi primer takari espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho haciéndolo, bueno gracias por leer!

Anael-D02


End file.
